


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may have asked Clint to sleep with me so that I could eventually date someone else."</p><p>The fic where Phil is the one with issues, Clint is too self-sacrificing, and they somehow still manage not to screw it up in the end (with some help).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to kultiras for letting me brain dump on her yesterday. ♥

Clint waits until Phil is settled on the couch next to him before hitting play on the DVR. It's an episode of Dog Cops they've already seen, but not one either of them mind watching again. It also means that it's a good time for Phil to make his request.

"So I have a favor to ask."

"Hmmm?" Clint hums distractedly, his focus still on the screen.

"It's important."

Clint turns to Phil with a tilt of his head, signaling that Phil now has all of his attention.

Phil takes a deep breath. "I want you to have sex with me," he says in a rush.

Clint frowns, scoffs, and turns back to the television. "Pull my other leg. Tell Tony that pranks don't count if he gets other people involved."

"I'm being serious and if I was going to get involved in anyone's pranks, it would be yours _against_ Stark."

Clint turns back and his frown, if anything, has gotten deeper. "Is this about Steve?"

Phil blushes and looks down at his beer nervously. Clint is the only one who ever sees Phil like this—what remains of the shy and awkward boy that rigid training and years of practice keeps hidden from everyone else. Clint is the only person Phil trusts to see him like this.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun watching the game the other day and I think he actually likes spending time with me."

"Of course he enjoys spending time with you. Who wouldn't?"

Phil rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue because Clint has never understood why other people tended to keep their distance from Phil. Most people found Phil unapproachable and hard to talk to, a persona that Phil once felt necessary to earn respect and one that Clint has ignored from the moment they met.

"You seriously want us to have sex?"

Phil nods.

"Why? If things are going so well with Rogers, why bring me into the picture?"

"Because I haven't been with another guy since I was fifteen and trust me, it did not go well. I don't want to get involved with Steve and then freak out like I did then."

"You realize this is the setup to a very bad rom com, right? Sex makes thing messy and I don't want to fuck up our friendship."

"It won't," Phil replies imploringly. "I don't want to ruin our friendship either. I've thought a lot about this. You know I wouldn't ask you something like this lightly. We've been friends for over a decade and have been through everything imaginable. We can survive this too, I know we can. Please, Clint. This is really important to me. Will you at least think about it?"

Clint turns back to the show with a shrug. "Fine. Okay."

"Okay, you'll think about it? Or…" 

"Okay, I'll do it. If it means that much to you, then…" Clint shrugs again. "Least I could do."

"Great!" Phil grabs the remote and turns off the television. "I figure we could start with handjobs and move on from there."

"What? Now?!"

"Why not?" 

Phil reaches down to unfasten his jeans only to be stopped by Clint's hand covering his. 

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yes."

Clint sighs and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, he looks resigned and a little sad. Phil starts to reassure him that they'll be fine, that he's confident their friendship can see them through this, but Clint shakes his head and moves Phil's hands away from his fly.

"If we do this, we'll do it my way, okay?"

Phil nods. "Okay. You're the one with more experie—"

Clint's lips settling over his stops the rest of Phil's words. Clint is a really good kisser. His lips are soft, yet insistent, and Phil opens up to him easily. He lets himself get lost in Clint's kisses, lets himself be pressed backward into the cushions of the couch, and doesn't realize that Clint's hand has moved until his fingers are wrapping around Phil's cock. 

Phil gasps out of the kiss and Clint moves to suck at his pulse point instead. Clint's hand feels amazing as it strokes along Phil's straining erection, applying the right amount of pressure and twisting in just the right way to make Phil's hips buck up, searching for more. 

"That's it, Phil. Just let go," Clint says hotly against Phil's neck and speeds up his hand. 

Phil throws his head back with a loud moan, his orgasm hitting him hard and striping both their shirts with his come. He should probably be embarassed by how quickly Clint took him over the edge, but it felt too good to complain and it's Clint. 

After what feels like an eternity, Phil comes down enough from his high to open his eyes and look at Clint. 

"Been a while?" Clint asks with a fond smile. 

"Yeah," Phil slurs and waves his hand between them. "Sorry about the..."

"Not a problem, it'll wash. You gonna pass out on me?"

"Mmm... Can I?"

Clint huffs out a laugh. "Knock yourself out. Not the first time you've crashed on my couch."

Clint lifts himself off the couch, making Phil frown at the loss of his weight and warmth, but feeling too blissed out and languid to move. Phil barely registers Clint gently cleaning him up and tucking him back into jeans before draping a blanket over him. It's not until Phil wakes up the next morning, with Clint already in the gym for his morning workout, that Phil realizes he hadn't reciprocated.

  


* * *

  


As Phil had predicted, nothing is awkward between the two of them the next day or during the small battle the Avengers fight a few days later. Phil and Clint are standing off to one side while Steve, Tony, and Thor greet fans and sign autographs. Natasha always manages to disappear before the crowds start to gather.

"Hey, so are you busy later?" Phil asks quietly. "I was thinking we could try something else?"

"What? Oh, that. Sure. Whatever. I'm not— Hey assholes! Back off!"

Before Phil can look behind him to see what has raised Clint's ire, Hawkeye is striding purposely toward a section of the barricade that Steve has just passed. There are autograph hounds clamoring over each other for the Avenger to come back, but that is nothing unusual. Phil watches as Clint shoves forcefully at several people before reaching down and pulling a little boy from where he'd been nearly crushed by the melee, and then helping the boy's mother over as well.

Phil steps closer as Clint kneels in front of the little boy. He thankfully doesn't appear hurt and is staring at Clint with wide, awed eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" 

The boy nods slowly and opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Steve joining them.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see what happened. Are you two okay?"

Clint stands and starts walking back toward Phil, confident that Steve has everything well in hand, but is stopped a few steps away by the boy's mother.

"Wait!" she calls breathlessly, reaching out to lay a hand on Clint's forearm, making him turn toward her politely. "I… thank you. Things got a little crazier than we expected. I'm Anna."

"Clint. And it was no problem."

They shake hands and Phil frowns when the woman doesn't let go after, wrapping her other hand around Clint's instead. It's not that Clint doesn't deserve to date, but Phil would prefer he wait and not get distracted by a new prospective girlfriend right now.

"I'm not sure about Aiden," the woman says breathlessly, "but I definitely have a new favorite Avenger. Would you maybe be interested in having dinner with me—us—tonight?"

"Oh. I, uh… I'm sorry, but I already made plans."

"Another time, then?" Anna insists, finally letting go of Clint's hand to reach into her purse. "Here's my card. My personal cell is on the back. Call me any time."

"Sure."

Clint takes the card, but his smile is forced as Anna goes back to Aiden. He walks over to Phil and hands him the card.

"Here. One thing this uniform doesn't have is pockets."

Phil takes the card and looks down at it. Anna is apparently a lawyer. "Why did you turn her down? She's pretty and seemed very interested."

"Eh. She'll get over it once she gets an up-close look at Thor. Do you have any of your mom's lasagna still left in your freezer? I'll make garlic bread."

"Yeah, she sent more last week. Don't act like you weren't expecting it. I know you called her from Medical after the incident with the harpies made it on tv. I don't understand why you two keep up the pretense of sending the package to me when we all know who she's really sending it for."

"Wouldn't want you finding out who the favorite son really is," Clint grins.

They're far enough away from the crowds that Phil allows himself to shove playfully at Clint's shoulder, making him stumble sideways. 

"Fine. See if I share any lasagna with you," Phil mutters as he continues walking. 

Clint laughs, like he always does, quickly catching up with Phil and cajoling him into sharing. It's normal and comfortable and all thoughts of flirty lawyers are gone by the time they climb into the SUV to head back to the Tower.

Phil does end up sharing his mom's lasagna and they have a nice dinner together before Clint gets down on his knees to give Phil the best blowjob he's ever had. 

"Fuck, you're good at that," Phil compliments as he sits bonelessly in his chair. Clint hadn't even let them move to the living room or the bedroom.

Clint smirks as he stands and looks down at Phil. "You're welcome." He reaches down and pats the center of Phil's chest. "And for my being an awesome friend, you get to do dishes!"

"Hey! I never agreed—"

Phil's argument is in vain because Clint is already cackling and shutting the door behind him. 

"Jerk," Phil mutters fondly, tucking his well-attended dick back into his pants and forcing himself to stand and start washing dishes. 

Phil gets through the dishes and his nightly routine, climbing into his bed with a yawn, before remembering that Clint still hasn't let him reciprocate.

  


* * *

  


"Can we get naked this time? And maybe try this on a bed?" Phil asks a few nights later.

They're back in Phil's suite because Clint cooks to de-stress and is still too wary of Tony booby trapping his appliances to cook in his own kitchen. Clint had made an amazing chicken pot pie and Phil had put fresh sheets on his bed this morning.

"Huh? Oh, sure, yeah. I guess if you want to," Clint replies, scrubbing at a stubborn piece of dried food on the dish he's washing. Phil takes it from him when he's done and sets it in the rack with the others as Clint shuts the water off.

"Gee, Barton. Can you try sounding any less enthused about seeing me naked?"

"Shut up. I've seen you naked plenty and we both know you button up in those suits just to make people wonder what's underneath."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Clint snorts. "Whatever, man. I just meant that you've been fine with everything I've done. No freak outs. Kinda figured we were done with all that."

"That's just the thing, you've done everything _to_ me. Steve is going to expect me to do stuff back, not just lay back and take it. Wouldn't you want me to reciprocate if we were really doing this?"

"Uh… yeah, good point."

"Great."

Phil dries his hands and walks into his bedroom, Clint falling into step behind him. It occurs to Phil too late that his freshly made bed in addition to the lube and condoms sitting out on the nightstand may make him look over eager. Then Phil remembers that this is Clint—who may tease him about always being prepared, but will never hold it against him—and relaxes.

Clint doesn't even pause, just walks to the side of the bed and pulls of his t-shirt. Phil loses his train of thought for a second because Clint has a great body. It's something Phil has always known objectively—they really have seen each other naked plenty of times—but he's never had an opportunity to properly appreciate all that glorious skin and muscle, let alone touch.

"Underwear on or off?" Clint asks.

"Off, please."

Clint shucks the rest of his clothes with no embarrassment or self consciousness and flops down on the bed, raising a pointed eyebrow at Phil. "Thought this was supposed to be a two-man exercise?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Give me a minute."

Phil quickly and efficiently sheds his clothes, flushing a little when he notices how intently Clint is watching him. It's then that he sees that Clint's cock is half hard against his thigh and Phil's confidence ratchets up a few notches. Clint smirks when he sees it, letting Phil crawl up and over him on the bed. Phil kisses Clint, wet and a little dirty, before sitting back and kneeling between Clint's legs. Clint lays back with his hands behind his head, letting Phil look his fill and drawing attention to his chest and arms.

"You have a great body," Phil tells him.

Clint chuckles. "I used to think so too until I started spending time with Cap and Thor."

Phil frowns because Clint does have a great body, and that's fully in comparison with Steve and Thor. What's more, Clint came by his physique fairly—through toil and effort and not aided by a serum or the genetics that come with being a god. 

"You changing your mind?" Clint asks when the silence drags on for too long.

"No. Just… you have a great body. Trust me."

Clint shakes his head, clearly still skeptical and sits up, bringing their mouths together for another kiss. Phil brings his hands up to run them along the well formed muscles of Clint's shoulders, back, and arms while Clint splays his large hands wide along Phil's back. Encouraged, Phil lets his hands move down over Clint's chest, past his toned abs, and further to wrap around his now fully hard erection. Phil squeezes experimentally and Clint groans, dropping his head onto Phil's shoulder.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Wha— Oh God, just like that. Fuck."

Phil grins, doing a mental fist pump in his head at making Clint groan like that with just the slide of his hand along his cock. Maybe Phil will be better at this than he gave himself credit for. 

"What do you want to do now that we're naked and in a bed?" Clint finally gets out. 

Phil's eyes stray to the bedside table and the supplies laid out on top, but is disappointed when Clint shakes his head. 

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. Here, how about this?"

Clint flips them and Phil suddenly finds himself on his back in the middle of the bed with Clint looming over him. Phil's breath leaves him for more than one reason and Clint's smile grows from sultry to wicked. He leans down and nips lightly at Phil's nipple, circling it soothingly with his tongue when Phil cries out at the sensation. 

"You should make note of that," Clint advises and then reaches for the lube. 

Clint slicks up his hand before wrapping it around Phil's cock, making him groan because it feels just as good as it did the first time. He's confused at first when Clint's hand leaves him, but then Clint is bracing his hands on either side of Phil and slotting their hips together so that their cocks line up and it's so much _better_. Phil grips tightly onto Clint's hips to pull him closer, his own hips canting up as Clint grinds down. 

"Look at you. See? You're a natural."

Phil doesn't have enough brains cells to divert to scolding Clint for the teasing, so he doesn't bother, reaching around to grip Clint's ass instead. 

Phil's hands scrabble at Clint's ass and hips and back as they continue to rut against each other, seeking something he's not sure he can name. Clint figures it out though and drops down until their lips can come together in a sloppy, heated kiss. Phil's arms come around Clint, pulling his full weight down over him and then tightening as Phil's orgasm hits. Phil's back arches into the sensation and he vaguely hears Clint swear, his movements speeding up until he cries his own release before collapsing onto Phil. 

They lay like that for a minute while catching their breaths before Clint starts to push up and off of Phil, only to be pulled back down by Phil's arms.

"I'm heavy," Clint argues.

"You feel good here," Phil replies drowsily.

Clint chuckles, which makes Phil smile, but then he succeeds in moving away, which makes Phil pout. Clint chuckles again. 

"Come back," Phil pleads. 

"Hang on. Give me a sec."

Phil watches Clint walk to the bathroom and come back with a wet washcloth. He gently wipes the lube and come off Phil's belly before dropping it and reaching for his clothes. Phil sits up on his elbows when he realizes that Clint is getting all the way dressed instead of just pulling on his underwear.

"I thought you were coming back to bed."

"Nah. I have to get up early and train with Maria's newbies remember? You don't have to be in until the 10am staff, so there's no point in my staying and waking you up when you don't need to be."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Clint replies as he pulls on his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clint strides out of the room and Phil flops back onto the bed, suddenly feeling dissatisfied, but unsure why.

  


* * *

  


"So hey, tonight after dinner, I thought we could—"

"No, Phil. We're done."

They're the only two people in the gym, so Phil lets the hurt show on his face. "What? Why?"

"Because I said I would help and I have. You're fine. Just ask Steve out already."

"But—"

"I said no, Phil," Clint bites back and it's so uncharacteristic of how they normally interact when they're alone that Phil startles. Clint sighs and sits down on the weight bench, looking down at his hands. "Look, Phil, we both know what's next and I can't—" Clint sighs again and stands, putting his hands on Phil's shoulders. "As cheesy as it may sound, I think that's something you should save for the person you really want to be with, okay?"

Phil swallows and nods, even though his stomach roils at the possibility of taking that final step with Steve. 

"I think you're ready. Go ask Steve on a date."

Clint drops his hands and Phil blanches. "I'm not sure how. You know I'm not as comfortable around most people like I am around you."

"You'll be fine. He's the guy of your dreams and he already likes you."

"So what? I just ask him to dinner?"

"Exactly. Hey Steve!" Clint looks over Phil's shoulder and Phil immediately stiffens, his Agent Coulson persona automatically sliding into place at the knowledge that there's someone else there besides Clint.

"Hi Clint! Hi Phil!" Steve greets and walks over. 

Clint places a firm hand on Phil's shoulder and turns him to face Steve. "You doing anything tonight?"

"No," Steve replies. "Why?"

"Cool. Phil wants to ask you something. See you guys later."

Phil just manages to keep from glaring at Clint's retreating back. 

"Phil?" Steve prods and Phil forces a smile. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"I did," Phil says stiffly, already making a list of the best ways to torture Clint for this later. "I was hoping you would be amenable to having dinner with me. To going on a date with me."

"Oh!" 

Surprise flits across Steve's face and he glances over his shoulder before turning back to Phil with a smile. 

"Yes. I'd love to have dinner with you."

It's Phil's turn to blink in surprise. "Great. I suppose it's a date then. I'll meet you down in the lobby at seven?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Yes, see you then." Phil walks sedately out of the gym, hiding the nervousness that builds with each passing second. 

He's realizing belatedly that he has no idea how to date, let alone date Captain America. Phil doesn't know if he wants to strangle Clint or fall prostrate at his feet. Fortunately or unfortunately, Clint is suddenly nowhere to be found. He isn't on the range or in Phil's office or back at the Tower. He's also not answering Phil's voice mails or texts and Phil is too busy having a nervous breakdown to really examine why. He spends a frustrating hour trying to decide what to wear, finally settling on one of his usual suits sans the tie, and making it down to the lobby just in time to meet Steve.

The date goes badly—very badly. Phil takes Steve to a little bistro that Clint loves and the disapproving glares they get from the old lady who owns the restaurant and the wait staff is difficult to ignore. Phil doesn't help matters by being stiff and more professional than friendly throughout dinner. He really isn't comfortable letting his guard down around people that aren't Clint and it becomes exhausting to constantly remind himself to relax.

By the time they walk back to the Tower, Phil just wants to climb into bed and forget the whole night happened. Steve, being the polite and conscientious person he is, still says he had a good time. Phil highly doubts it, but he gives points to Steve for trying. He starts to hold his hand out to shake Steve's hand when Steve leans forward unexpectedly. It takes Phil a second to figure out that Steve is trying to kiss him and promptly freaks out.

"No! No, um, thank you," Phil stammers and takes a quick step back, suddenly feeling fifteen again and really wishing Clint were here to help steady him. He sucks in a deep breath and tries again. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to be polite, but the date clearly didn't work out and I… I can't do this."

"Because I'm not Clint?"

"Yes. No. Why would you think that?"

Steve smiles and shakes his head disbelievingly. "Wow. Natasha wasn't kidding. Phil, the only times you smiled tonight without looking like you were going to be sick, were when I asked you about Clint or when you told me about something you'd done together. I'm clearly not the person you should have spent the night having dinner with and most of us were wondering if the two of you were already married."

"Did you go out me just to prove a theory?" Phil asks angrily.

"No! I swear. You really are a nice guy, Phil, and I am attracted to you. I'll admit to being surprised that you asked, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to see if it would work out. I think we both agree that it didn't."

Phil narrows his eyes. "And your trying to kiss me?"

Steve shrugs and rubs the back of neck sheepishly. "Okay, now that was testing a theory. Sorry."

"What theory exactly?"

"That even if you were still harboring a crush on me after that disaster of a date, you still couldn't kiss me because you're in love with Clint."

Phil's jaw drops in shock. "I'm not…"

"You _are_ , Phil. I'm not trying to say I'm an expert or have known you guys long enough to understand why you won't admit it to yourselves, but I have eyes and you really are. Even if you don't believe that, trust me that Clint's definitely in love with you."

Phil opens his mouth to protest, but the arguments fall flat even in his own head. 

Steve reaches out and places a supportive hand on Phil's shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to Clint?"

Phil has no other choice but to nod.

  


* * *

  


"Do you know where Clint is?" Phil asks Natasha the next morning.

"He's not here."

"I know _that_." Phil grumbles and fights a frustrated sigh. It's not Natasha's fault that he spent the night tossing and turning over Steve's theory after being unable to find Clint. "I was hoping you were aware of whether he was in HQ or elsewhere and when he would be back."

"And _I_ meant that he's not here in New York. He's on assignment with Maria. They left last night when you were on your date with Steve."

"You know about that?"

"I do."

"And...?"

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "If you're wondering why I'm not asking you about it, it's because I knew how it would turn out before you even asked him."

"Let me see if I understand this. You knew it would be a disaster and just chose not to warn me?"

"Clint told me to stay out of it."

"He did?"

"I think his actual words were, 'Phil deserves to be happy' and you do. Deserve to be happy."

"Why do I think you're not referring to Steve anymore?"

Natasha shrugs and stands. "Maybe because you're finally getting your head out of your ass?" She starts to leave the room, but stops and walks back, pinning Phil with the force of her glare. "Figure this out or let him go. _Clint_ deserves better, even if he doesn't believe it."

Phil watches her leave, suddenly very afraid of the possibility that he could lose Clint over this whole mess. Panicked, Phil calls the only other person he trusts to bare his heart to. 

"Hi Mom."

"Phillip! Well this is a surprise. Did the lasagna make it over okay?"

"Yeah. It was great. Thanks for sending it."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Clint?"

"We're both fine," Phil assures her. "At least as far as I know. Clint's on assignment with another handler."

"Another handler? Why?"

"Because... I don't really know why, but I think I really messed up."

"What exactly happened?"

"I may have asked Clint to sleep with me so that I could eventually date someone else."

"Phillip J. Coulson! Are you out of your mind?! What would possess you to do something like that?"

"It was Captain America and Clint agreed to it," Phil tries to defend. 

"Of course Clint agreed to it. That boy thinks you hung the moon. He'd do anything you asked if you told him it was important to you. You should know that."

"I do know that," Phil admits, "but I thought it was just because he's my best friend. We've known each other for twelve years and Clint's never acted like it was more than that."

"Never acted... Philip, who goes out of his way to make my chicken soup for you when you're sick? Who makes sure you eat and sleep enough or calls me to send you food when he can't take care of it himself? Who sat by your hospital bed the entire time you were recovering and who pushed you to keep going through your PT? Who is the one person you trust unreservedly to see the real you under all those stuffy suits and the bland, hard shell you show to everyone else? Who do you know that will never fail you no matter how much it hurts him inside?"

"Clint."

"Now tell me how any of that is someone not showing you every minute of every day that he loves you?"

"But we've each dated other people."

" _You've_ dated other people. Clint just made it look like he did."

Phil groans and drops his head into his hand. "You've known this whole time that Clint's in love with me?"

"We've all known, dear. We were just waiting for you to catch up."

"Why didn't Clint ever say anything?"

"What he told me is that he didn't think you felt the same way, but I think he believes you deserve better."

"What? Why? Clint is the best person I know."

"I know that and you know that," his mom replies patiently, "but this is Clint we're talking about. He's spent most of his life with people who constantly told him he wasn't good enough, people I would dearly love to get my hands on."

"Me too, Mom. Oh God... am I just like them? Clint thinks I chose Steve over him. I _am_ just like them!"

"I don't think it's quite that bad, dear. It does beg the question of what you plan to do now. Clint will forgive you anything, but he needs to know whether you do or can feel the same way about him. I think he's been in limbo long enough, don't you?"

Phil thinks about his relationship with Clint as objectively as he can. He thinks about how Clint is always the first person he wants to talk to every morning and last he wants to see every night. How Clint lets him be goofy and juvenile without feeling self conscious. How knowing that Clint will always stand behind him instills Phil with a confidence that lets him fight any battle. How the days that Loki had Clint were the scariest Phil has ever experienced. How the idea of losing Clint makes Phil's heart ache and how the thought of kissing Clint fills him with warmth. 

"I'm in love with Clint."

His mom's relief is palpable through the phone. "Thank goodness. I wasn't looking forward to needing to choose between the two of you."

"Clint really is the favorite son, isn't he?"

"Mothers aren't allowed to play favorites, dear, but aside from today, when was the last time you called? Not counting when Clint dials and hands you the phone on my birthday and Mother's Day."

"I'm going to choose not to answer that in fear of incriminating myself."

"I thought so. Please ask Clint to call me when you've got this all sorted."

"I will," Phil promises. "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Phil. Take care and good luck."

  


* * *

  


Maria and Clint are gone for eight days under complete radio silence. Phil spends each day berating Fury for any information and reminding the director how inadvisable it is to send Clint on missions without Phil. It's not that Phil doesn't trust Maria with Clint, it's that he doesn't trust _anyone_ to look after Clint's well being aside from himself. This isn't a new revelation and no one, including Fury, is surprised at Phil's reaction.

When Clint finally makes it back to the Tower, Phil barely lets him off the elevator before he's pulling Clint into his arms. 

"Thank God you're okay."

Clint hisses in pain and Phil pulls back, unzipping Clint's jacket and lifting his shirt to inspect the damage. 

"I'm fine," Clint says, hissing again when Phil pokes at the large bruise along Clint's side. "Or mostly fine, uh... sir." Clint pulls his shirt back down and steps back when he notices the other Avengers watching them. "Medical checked me out. Nothing broken, sir, so I'm going to head up and—"

The rest of Clint's words are swallowed up by Phil putting his hands on either side of Clint's face and pulling him in for a kiss. Clint doesn't respond at first, but eventually starts to kiss back before Phil can begin second guessing his actions. When they finally break apart, the others have made themselves scarce. 

"What about Steve?" Clint asks in a whisper after Phil drops his hands.

"I'm not in love with Steve. How could I be when I'm already in love with someone else? How can anyone else compare when I'm in love with you?" Clint's jaw drops and Phil continues. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot all these years and especially these past few weeks. I know now that I was infatuated more by the idea than the man himself. If you can forgive me, I'll spend the rest of our lives making sure you never feel like you're anything but the most important thing in my life."

"I know I shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth, but why now? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It wasn't so much a change of heart as an epiphany. An opening of my eyes to something I've always had and felt." 

"And the less sappy answer is...?"

"A truly horrible date and very wise words from Steve, Natasha, and my mother."

Clint laughs. "You called Mom?"

"I did."

"And you're really in love with me?"

"I am."

"Fucking finally," Clint grouses and swoops in for another kiss. 

Phil kisses back enthusiastically, but takes care not to put pressure on Clint's injuries as they embrace. They continue to kiss for a few more, glorious minutes before Clint pulls away and rests their foreheads against one another. 

"As great as this is, I really am about to fall down where I stand."

"Then lets get you up to bed," Phil suggests, leading Clint gently toward his suite. "Time for me to take care of you for a change."

Phil gets them to Clint's suite and helps Clint get ready for bed. When Clint grasps his hand and asks him to stay, Phil's only response is to smile happily and borrow a pair of sleep pants and a well worn t-shirt that may have been Phil's to begin with. They settle together in the bed like they've been doing it from the beginning and Phil counts himself extremely lucky that he managed not to let this slip away. 

"Hey, Phil?" Clint asks sleepily. 

"Yes, Clint?"

"I love you, too."

_fin_


End file.
